Love Hurts
by autumn.in.mist
Summary: It hurts to lose someone you care about to death. It hurts even more to lose someone you love, and to know that person's still alive, and that person left you to protect you. It's love, and love hurts. HG
1. Ginny

A/N: Angst H/G one-shot. Harry is an idiot for breaking up with Ginny, and I hope he realises that. I don't exactly like this chapter, because to me, it seems disjointed, but oh well.

* * *

Ginny Weasley looked nothing like her former, bubbly, pretty self.

Her once wavy red hair was damp and straggly, reminding you of a mop. A vivid red mop, yes, but a mop nonetheless. Her brown eyes, which used to sparkle in way that reminded you of Dumbledore, had lost what life they once had. There were large circles under her eyes, which were puffy and red from the tears she had shed over the last week.

She looked pitiable, lacklustre, terrible and any other word that meant something like that.

To put it simply - she looked horrible.

No one who saw her now would ever think she was the Ginny they knew.

She didn't laugh anymore, and even when she smiled, it was still a half-smile which didn't quite reach her eyes.

And it scared her, how much love hurt, how she just wished she'd never loved anyone. It scared her that she could cry so much over something meant to be beautiful.

And it hurt.

It hurt so damn much she couldn't distinguish pain from anything else.

Because there **was** nothing else but pain.

_We all make sacrifices, Ginny. It hurts, but then again, love hurts._

But she didn't want it to hurt. She just wanted to grow up, get married to Harry and have children.

She just wanted a normal, peaceful, happy life.

_Normal, peaceful, happy lives exist only in fairytales, Ginny. Life isn't a fairytale._

But she wanted it to be a fairytale.

Pity that could never happen.

How could she have forgotten? How could she have not remembered that she was in love with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and they just couldn't, just couldn't, have an happy ending, because he was to busy fighting Voldemort? How could have been so blind, to think that everything would have turned out alright?

Because she knew that it wouldn't, that it couldn't.

_Oh Merlin, Ginny, you're crying. Don't cry, Ginny. Don't._

And she wishes that love didn't hurt so much.

But it hurts so much that she can't stand it.

_Love hurts, Ginny, and there's nothing you can do to change that._

Love hurts.


	2. Harry

A/N: I don't know why I'm continuing this, but I wanted to do Harry as well. Poor guy. He can't have a normal life, can he?

* * *

It wasn't like it made a huge difference, losing Ginny.

Really.

It wasn't like he felt like the whole world had come crashing down around him.

It wasn't like just having Ron and Hermione there to comfort him over losing Dumbledore wasn't enough.

It wasn't like he had nightmares now, about her forgetting about him.

At least that's what he tells himself.

But he knows, he **knows**,that it makes all the difference in the world.

And that's what makes it hurt so much.

That's what makes it feel that with every step he takes, he's one step closer to falling apart.

_She doesn't need you. She let you go, didn't she? Forget her Harry. Forget her._

But he doesn't want to forget. He doesn't want to let go of the memories of the times he spent with her.

He knows he should, but he just can't bring himself to.

And that hurts, too.

Everything hurts.

Losing Dumbledore hurts.

Losing Ginny hurts even more.

He hates it.

He hates the fact that the only thing stopping them from being together is Voldemort.

_And yourself. You broke up with her._

And he knows it.

And it hurts.

_Smile Harry. Look on the bright side. She's not in danger anymore._

But no matter how much he tells himself that, he knows it doesn't make any difference.

Because she was **already** in danger. She was a Weasley, and they were like the family he never had, and that put her in just as much danger as being his girlfriend did.

_It's called love Harry, and love hurts._

He wishes it didn't. He wishes that it didn't hurt so much.

But it still hurts. It hurts so much, he just wants to curl up in a corner and die.

_Love hurts, Harry, and there's nothing you can do to change that. Love hurts._

Love hurts.


End file.
